


Let it grow

by FallenAkito



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, I try to keep this a shorter multi-chap though, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Norma Wiggins - Freeform, Romance, because I can never live without angst I suppose, in their younger days, its more an emotional thing, not in a physical way though, tbh Once is pining the most here lets be honest, this is what if Once-ler would have noticed his mistake sooner, very vague mentions of Oncest at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: This is an alternative universe - canon divergence one with the fact of 'what if Once-Ler would have noticed his mistake a bit earlier' maybe he would have been able to make things right. Mostly it's just focusing on his relationship to Norma here though.A lot of fluff and drama. I try to not make this a long multi-chap and update regularly but no promises.





	Let it grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my two cents for th fandom I guess xD... I fell in love with this movie and with this ship so I wanted to write someting for this so here I am. As I already have multichapters I first planned to make a one-shot out of this but apparently.. yeah.. not going to happen, so I'll try to make this a mini-multi-chap. I'm still not sure if this is going to be just certain events which happen or if its a whole plot following story. We'll see what I come up with.
> 
> Expect angst and drama with it because I'm back on the angst train. Hah. -snort-  
> Also I am new to this so please have mercy with me if the characters seem slightly off sometimes (or their speech patterns because I'm still researching and learning how to write them best). Anyway have fun with this one <3.

 

 

It has been some time since he came here. Found this place out of coincidence after travelling over the whole world - or thats what his feeling told him at least - before this paradise appeared out of nowhere in front of him and he decided to make himself at home for the time being. However, even with his ridiculous amount of believing that everything would work out at some point... not all has been going well since he arrived here. 

Maybe Once-Ler should reconsider his life choices. Maybe. 

At first there was that little orange gnome with the mustache. Told him he speaks for the trees and came out of a stump of a chopped truffula tree; almost killed him by putting his bed in the river - whilst Once-Ler was sleeping soundly in it. With the exception that this 'supposed-to-be-floating-away had a very fast, very rough end. He was relieved he didn't die that night. 

That didn't change that he was still salty about this whole situation, even if he was getting along better with the Lorax now after making the promise to not chop down any more trees. 

The lanky young man tried to make the best out of this. What else could he do anyway? For his dream. For the vision in his mind.

He'd just try to find another way to harvest the tufts from the trees to make something the world needed and maybe, just a little bit, trying to silence this nasty little voice in the back of his head; constantly telling him that he was worthless and a failure. Everything what Once-Ler wanted was some appreciation for what he was doing. 

Though, the guardian of the forest - how the Lorax proclaimed himself - wasn't his only problem. The bigger issue was apparently people in the town nearby were not interested at all in an over-excited stranger with a weird name, jamming jingles at the plaza about his _so called_ product. The 'Thneed'. 

At first - and that had been a bit easier to handle - they sometimes stopped by and laughed at him for, in their eyes, a stupid looking thing. Fine. He could live with that. Sooner or later they would understand how great his invention was. 

However, they didn't see it. Quite the opposite to be honest because they found even more fun in throwing tomatoes at him. It was a long string of things and events tugging at the man and his usually unbreakable will to make success with his Thneed. Once-Ler wouldn't give up so easily, but he would be lying if he wasn't urged to do so. But... if he would just give up there would be no more reason for him to stay here right? 

Well, not really. Once-Ler wished it would be that easy but it wasn't. Not since he knew _her_. 

If it wasn't for this certain girl, he'd probably packed his stuff and left long ago. 

Her name was Norma Wiggins and over the time he has grown very fond of her without even knowing how it happened. Whenever he set a foot into Greenville with his mule Melvin and his guitar on his back, she was bound to come around. Sometimes giggling while the dark haired young man was trying to clean his face from unwanted fruit traces. Occasionally pouting at her for being amused about his suffering. 

Yet after she got to know him a bit, she just quietly enjoyed watching him while Norma sat on the bench accross the little pavilion; sometimes even bringing a little snack with her for him. 

Yes, Once-Ler found himself enjoying her presence much faster than possibly for his own good. He liked having her around, her company, her little teasing which often ended in some ridiculous banters between them. 

Sometimes she accompanied him to his usual spot when he entered the town with Melvin and they often walked up to the plaza together, where she wished him good luck; knowing he would need that and once in a while he had walked her home when it started to rain. The latter leading to the situation that he met her father and shrunk under his intimidating presence although the older man was a good head smaller than Once-Ler himself. It was just... he had a lot of respect for that man. 

It wasn't like he was dating Norma or something like that. Nevertheless he felt like standing in front of spanish inquisition or facing a wild animal, ready to tear his head off his slender shoulders if Once-Ler was giving a wrong look. Everyone would think he'd be used to wild animals... he was living in the forest with Bar-Ba-Loots and so on. 

Nope. 

Norma's father scared the shit out of him. 

However, she had become an incredible close and good friend to him. Having her around had a calming effect on him and talking to an actual human felt relieving; he wasn't going crazy because of talking to some weird mustache wearing guardian spirit. 

On some days Norma would come out to his little cottage in the truffula fields and sit with him, talking about anything and nothing in particular or help him knitting. By god that has been embarrassing when she saw him knitting for the first time. She never called him unmanly for it though. 

Unlike his mother dearest. 

Once-Ler snorted under his breath whilst being occupied with tuning the chords of his guitar. It was one of these days where Norma visited him in the fields on this beautiful sunny day under the cloudless blue sky. They sat down close to the lake on the grass; Norma was reading one of her books while Once-Ler leaned against a truffula tree after a particular tough day, playing some melodies which just rose to his mind without thinking about it. 

From time to time his gaze came to rest on her unintentionally.

Her auburn curly locks were tied together and held in place by a yellow hairband, the colour reminding him of the sunflowers back at home. The frills of her equally yellow dress spread around her on the grass. In contrary to Once-Ler's ridiculous height she was pretty short. Norma only reached to about his chest if she was standing in front of him - not to mention she was cheating, too. Wearing these heels all the time.

They have been sitting together quietly until now, because even though they had times of non-stop talking they both enjoyed the silence too. Each of them following their own thoughts in this calming atmosphere of the truffula valley. The possible best way to let go of worries and sorrows from the recent day.

Nevertheless something seemed different today. Once-Ler was sure about it but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Did you say something?" Norma eventually asked when she finished reading another paragraph. The book rested on her lap and her hazelnut brown eyes looked at him curiously from behind her round glasses.

"Hm? Oh, uh no. It's nothing. Just.. uhm thinking? Nevermind." Once-Ler continued on his chords, hoping Norma would drop the uncomfortable topic as he wasn't planning on elaborating on his mother anyway. He has told her some things about his family in a very... well, not very detailed way. It was enough to lead Norma to scrunch her nose in disapproval. She didn't need to know any more of it.

In Norma's eyes her new friend deserved so much better. Even if he was one hell of a dreamer with his head in the clouds and sometimes being a bit too naive but he tried hard and Norma appreciated all of his efforts. Albeit people wouldn't even give him a chance, she did.

She watched him focusing on his guitar riffs again, frowned about his words but went back to her book nonetheless. Not even noticing that Once-Ler shot her a few looks every once in a while when he was sure Norma wasn't looking. He might be not as good as her when it came to reading other people but there were a few details he caught up on every now and then and something clearly seemed to bother her. Mostly Once-Ler could tell because he was already used to some parts of Norma's behaviour. For example the way she was constantly worrying her bottom lip and how her delicate fingers hovered over turning the next page but at the same she seemed to almost stare through her book and not actually like reading it.

It seemed more like she was caught up deep in thoughts.

"Once-Ler... can I ask you something?"

_Ah. There we go._

"Ya' sure. Go ahead." He stopped his play and set the guitar next to him on the grass before straightening his posture.

"Well, I was... just curious if you won't make any success with your Thneeds... what are you going to do then?"

Once-Ler might have gotten better at picking up some traits here and there but the little undertone of hidden insecurity in her voice went totally missing on him as oblivious as he was in that very moment.

Yeah... what was he going to do though, if it came to that? He folded his arms in front of his chest and hummed thoughtfully, tapping his cheek mind absently with his finger.

"Ah, to be honest... I've no idea." A sigh followed his words and he shrugged his shoulders. Well, at least he was honest about it.

"Are you going to go back?" Norma added and shifted slightly, her head tilting a bit to the side so a few of her beautiful auburn locks fell in her face, before she raised a hand to tuck the strand back behind her ear.

However, gods forbid, no, he'd never want to go back to his family's place again. Not if he could avoid it. As much as he wanted to avoid giving them the proof that he has been stupidly thinking he could do something goo- ... _wait a minute_. Did she just tell him she was hoping he would stay here? Even if his idea would fail? That would certainly be something new for him as he was used to people abandoning him if he wasn't of any use. Sometimes it seemed to him like the whole world saw him as a disappointment, but Norma didn't. She didn't care about that at all. That alone was warming his heart.

He noticed, he probably has stared at her for a while judging by the concerned look she was giving him. Clearing his throat he put on a playful smirk on his otherwise a bit round and innocent looking face.

"Scared I might leave?" The words caused a faint blush to bloom on Norma's cheeks but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Pfft. Nah." She waved it off in a dismissive gesture. "Just feelin' sorry for the next poor guy who has to entertain the crowd when you're gone. They need someone to throw tomatoes at." The giggle that escaped her throat was a sign of how much she enjoyed teasing him sometimes, though, she never meant it in a bad way.

"Lovely." Once-Ler retorted dryly and rolled his eyes. He reached out for his guitar and went back to randomly playing whilst the girl next to him still tried to stifle her laughter behind a hand. "Why do I call you my friend again?"

"Because you like me." 

Those words caught him off guard and caused his fingers to slip from the chords, his instrument giving an uncomfortable screeching protest on the sudden assault. 

"Uh-... what?" Bright blue eyes widened in a moment of shock before Once-Ler tried to find his composure again, coughing to himself and sorting out the right words in mere seconds. "I mean, y-yeah. I wouldn't invite you over if I didn't. I guess?" Sheesh, hopefully Norma didn't notice his slip up. 

By the way she was eyeing him with the raised brow, she probably did notice. Darn. 

The awkward silence which followed was almost too much to bear. He didn't have to though, because the girl already broke the heavy weighing silence with a snort and even more giggling. "What's so funny??" He demanded to know what this was about.

"Oh dear, hun, you should've seen your face! Priceless!" 

"Glad I'm adding to your amusement." There was a tone of annoyance in Once-Ler's voice, not really feeling offended but embarrassed and he pressed his lips together in a thin line; pouting. He focused back on the melody he was playing before and slowly he could feel the warmth disappearing from his cheeks and ears whilst his racing heart settled back to its normal pace. 

The second thing which was usually calming him down if he was feeling anxious about something; music. Second thing after Norma at least. 

Speaking of Norma, it didn't take long until she stopped laughing, wiping one of her eyes behind her glasses. Of course she felt a little bit guilty about teasing her best friend like this; knew that he was not used to this kind of implied emotions due to his former life with his family. Though he had no idea that there was so much more truth in her words when he would admit it. Probably. 

Still, she didn't plan on making him uncomfortable or angry. That was the last thing she wanted. 

"I'm sorry, Once. I was only trying to make a joke and you know how I like teasing you." Norma leaned over a bit, reaching out for him until her fingertips faintly brushed against his arm. A little gesture just to get his attention and lead him to meet her gaze. 

Silence. Again. 

Until Once-Ler finally sighed before turning his face into her direction, a little smile gracing his features. 

"It's fine, Norma. I'm not upset." In fact he didn't feel upset about her words at all than rather just feeling caught. Of course he liked her and either she didn't know how much he actually did or she already assumed it and tried to poke into it every so often; it would fit her. He wouldn't be suprised if she already picked up on it but still he couldn't tell her. It was too awkward and way to risky to ask her and put their friendship at stake for it. 

It was in the early evening and the sound of the Swommy-Swans quieted down when Once-Ler send her back home. There was still this odd feeling inside his chest, watching her walking through the valley and waving at him when she turned around for the last time before Norma made her way back to Greenville.

"She likes you, Beanpole." A voice rose to his ears from the ground next to him.

"Huh... maybe... She is-" Once-Ler blinked and looked down, shooting a half-hearty glare at the Lorax. "Wait a minute- where are you coming from all of the sudden?"

"Been here for a while."

"Huh?! Have you ever heard of respecting the privacy of people?"

The Lorax didn't move at all to face the taller man but his mustache twitched deliberately before one of his eyebrows raised.

"Sitting openly in the woods ain't privacy, boy." He snorted and Once-Ler wasn't sure what to counter on that, so the only thing he did was pouting at the little creature. "Anyway she likes you. That's good, isn't it?" The Lorax added and watched the young man out of the corner of his eye.

Because the Lorax knew... he knew that there was this black cold void, constantly nagging at the chirpy man beside him. He feared those cold claws would tear his heart apart someday. However, what could he do then just talking to Once-Ler, giving him his advice and making him aware of his surroundings... and that he wasn't alone? There was nothing else he could do.

Once-Ler hummed in response, partly being absorbed in his own thoughts and figuring out his feelings or whatever else his heart was trying to tell him. It wasn't like he didn't understand it, of course he did know why his heart might be racing like he had been running up a big hill but he was just unsure of how to handle all of this. He gave up on dwelling on it and shook his head to himself, turning around at the same time to return to his cottage.

"What would you even know about human feelings?" Once-Ler asked, glancing down to the Lorax before opening the door. He put his fedora on a rack alongside his grey vest. Although he had told his newfound 'acquaintance' to not come into his house, that little meatloaf didn't seem to care much and did it anyway.

Today was no exception.

"I may be the guardian of the forest but I am not unaware to what ya call feelings."

Once-Ler snorted at his words, yeah, as if.

"Unlike you, who is either too oblivious or too blind to see it." The Lorax added with a little chuckle, knowing it would probably tick off the young man again. His assumption was absolutely right, because Once-Ler turned on his heel just to stare at the orange furry guy, standing on the kitchen countertop.

"I'm not blind!" Once-Ler blurted these words out louder than he intended to do. His gaze dropped to the floor as soon as they have left his lips. Of course he wasn't blind. Of course he was not... that oblivious to not see signs. That still didn't mean that he knew what to do about it.

He certainly had no experience with relationships at all. Has never thought about it until now because everything that was important was to make something out of himself; to become successful. That's what he got taught when he was a child and living with his mom. His dad long gone. His mother has made sure to drill into him he was worthless as long as he wasn't bringing home a lot of money. Besides until now Once-Ler has been convinced no one would ever be interested in him like this.

He was literally a nobody, right? Just an ordinary man with a guitar and a probably stupid dream. Not even able to sell at least one Thneed.

So what exactly could he give Norma?

His thoughts didn't make this situation less complicated. In fact it was making it more like a horrible maze of worries. _What if she thinks you're a loser when your invention fails? What if her parents would think you're nothing but an idiot?_ He already assumed her father was keeping an eye on him. Just in case.

"Do you like her?" The Lorax' voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah? No.. uh, I mean.." ,Once-Ler ran a hand through his dark bangs, "Look, I don't know. Maybe." Long and slender fingers scratched the back of his head before he shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Then why don't ya tell her?" The forest's guardian folded his arms over his chest. "I'm pretty sure she won't reject you." His mustache twitched a little by the smile which spread on his face.

However the lanky man wasn't sure if the Lorax would be right with it. Would she really not reject him? What if that would just be some kind of misunderstanding and he was only fooling himself with it.

The fear and the pain from rejection has been branded into him since years. His dad died and his mother never cared about him, sometimes he even asked himself if he was really a part of this family. Once-Ler felt the accusation of being a burden in his mother's eyes whenever she looked at him, though he never understood why.

Before he could even stop it from happening his soul was nothing like a cracked mirror, fissures stretching over the surface he desperately tried to maintain. Yes, he was scared of telling Norma what was going on inside his head because she was different.

Until now she never judged him. She looked at him; truly looked at him and didn't expect anything of him. She was his best friend and telling her would risk all of this just for the sake of his own feelings. If she'd reject him it would probably be the last quake to shatter his broken soul.

He couldn’t risk to lose her as he would probably not be able to take it at all. It would just be too much.

Though everything would be so much easier if Once-Ler would have at least a little idea of how Norma has seen through him some time ago. The young man was wearing his heart on his sleeve all the time and it was pretty obvious to her anyway what was going on but the last thing she wanted was to make him uncomfortable or push him to something he didn’t want.

Every so often when she was with this Once-Ler she poked into the matter, low-key but gently nudging him to spill the beans eventually. Yet there was still a part of her that didn’t want to make him embarrassed. That was the reason why she never asked him directly about it and gave him the time until he’d finally be ready to tell her and make a move.

Although usually Norma could be really impatient and she was urged a few times to just take the initiative about it, because she would never deny that she liked him. That man with that odd name and his weird sense of excitement about a lot of things and humour.

Well, at first Norma might have denied it to herself because until now she never needed someone in her life. Even in school she has always rolled eyes about the young girls sitting on the campus at lunch lamenting about not having a boyfriend or even a relationship in general; like there was nothing more important than that. After graduation Norma believed a few of her former friends married early and got one or two babies. Future family plans seemed to be their first priority.

Norma on the opposite cared for her joblife first. She made sure to find a work which she enjoyed and where she could be sure to still work in many years. The bookstore was the best choice she has made and now she was managing her own little store. She didn't have to depend on anyone else but herself.

But since Once-Ler appeared in Greenville some things have changed for her and in no time she noticed how much she enjoyed the time with him, may it be seeing him making effort to sell his ridiculous invention or just sitting together and talking about trivial things.

He was an important friend for her now and she felt honoured that Once told her about his past and his family; not in detail but certainly detailed enough that she could make her mind up about it. Knowing how they had treated him for so many years it was no surprise he might be worried about being left alone again. The reason why he probably didn’t speak up… if he would just throw his damned concerns out of the window.

Norma let out a deep sigh, it wasn’t cold but her breathing was already forming little puffs in the fresh night air. The clicking sound of her heels on the paved road to the city was the only thing resounding around her. The street lights in the distance looked like little fireflies but soon the melody of the town would be back around her.

Her thoughts didn’t stop to circle around a certain young man until she got home.

 

* * *

 

The next day Once-Ler didn’t feel rested at all when he woke up. The tiredness still weighed heavy in his limbs and he had to beat himself to get out of bed. The words of that damned mustache were still ringing inside his head, making it hard to focus at all.

Of course, since they got along a bit better - even if this guardian of the forest was not having any respect about his private space - he appreciated the presence of the Lorax. Not to mention all the animals. They were cute and sometimes it was just helpful to sit with them in a moment of a downside mood. Playing with the Bar-ba-loots or the Humming-Fish cheered him up.

However, even if he liked being around them and the Lorax, the latter had a wonderful talent to point out something or give him an advice Once-Ler never asked for; making him more concerned for it.

He has to admit, the meatloaf did successfully again last night and now Once felt torn between talking to Norma or not. A part of him felt strangely excited about the thought of having her by his side, not just as his best friend but even more, while a little nasty voice in the back of his mind hissed at him. Telling him that nobody would ever want him around.

This conflict dragged along through his whole morning routine before getting dressed, throwing that soft pink fabric around his neck and reaching for his guitar next to the door. Hesitating when his fingertips barely touched the wooden surface.

 _Norma hasn’t judged him until now, didn’t she?_ She was not the person for doing something like that. So even if he’d address a possibility of personal interest that wouldn’t mean she’d just turn her back on him if she didn’t feel the same way, _right_?

He could trust her.

She wasn’t like the rest of his family.

With that in mind he took his instrument and left the cottage in the truffula valley; going back to town with Melvin by his side. The whole way he argued with the mule about how to tell Norma about what he was feeling, or at least what he thought to feel. Of course Melvin couldn’t answer him, but the mule definitely gave a huff about Once talking without even breathing and addressing all the possible outcomes or worst case scenarios.

By the time they reached the town Once-Ler has made up his mind and decided what to do. First things first and what his usual attempt to sell his invention and after that he’d definitely talk to Norma.

He’s been running from his shadow for far too long now and he’d be damned if he would let his fears shackle him any longer.

Maybe it was his excitement which kept the time passing by faster than usual or made it easier to keep the good mood up albeit the people making fun of him. Once-Ler lost track of the time at some point and didn’t check the clock on the building across from the plaza when he finished for the day.

Earlier than he usually did but the young man just kept getting distracted in the last hour. Mostly because he was already trying to puzzle the correct words together.

He didn’t want to scare Norma away but how would somebody even tell someone how he’d feel without maybe forcing the other into something?

“Melvin, maybe we should-... Melvin?” Once-Ler blinked a few times until he remembered. Oh, right. He has sent Melvin back home already. What a good mule he was for finding his way back without getting lost on his own - and probably being relieved he wouldn’t have to hear Once talking without breathing anymore. “Sheesh, don’t be so absentminded. Get yourself together.” He whispered those words more to himself than to any other when he set back into motion, walking down the street until the bookstore Norma was working at came in sight.

There was a sudden rise of anxiety that made him almost turn around on his heels and walk home but Once managed to fight it down and kept going. Just a few meters away he saw the auburn haired girl coming out of the entry, a few books in her arms she planned to place on the display outside.

A smile crept on her face when she noticed him, putting the books into the shelf before blinking at him curiously.

“Hey, Once. Already done? You finished early today.” There was a tone of worry in her voice, knowing sometimes the citizens could give him a hard time. Norma had a lot of respect for Once-Ler to have such an unbreakable will. Anybody else might have given up by now.

“Yeah, but no worries. It’s all fine, wasn’t too bad today.” He said and waved a hand dismissively.

“Good to hear but please do not plan to sing in front of my store, alright?” Norma lightly patted his arm, chuckling to herself.

“Wha-? No, I’m…” It seemed that Once needed to take that in for a second before noticing what she was implying here. “...wait. My singing is not that bad!” He added and looked at her almost offended; quietly sulking about Norma’s lack of appreciation for his jingles. It just added to her amusement though, because sometimes she just couldn’t help herself. Once-Ler was just adorable whenever he was pouting; just like now as he looked at her all disgruntled. The edge of his fedora casted an almost silly shadow over his otherwise bright blue eyes.

“Oh no, you’re voice is gorgeous.” She definitely meant this in earnest because Norma really enjoyed to hear him sing. If it wasn’t for this ridiculous jingle. “I just don’t want people to throw tomatoes at my display windows.” She added and chuckled quietly to herself, causing Once-Ler to roll his eyes.

“Norma…” Of course Once knew this was just her way of teasing him and making light of the situation, but it wasn’t making this situation any easier for him. It sounded like a melody of bells to him, made his heart jump and this weird fluttering sensation inside his tummy worse. He shook his head to himself.

_Stay focused!_

“I’m sorry… I probably just have too much fun in teasing you. Forgive me.” Norma gave him an apologetic smile, gesturing to invite Once-Ler into the store. Talking inside would be a bit more comfortable instead of standing around on the street. “So, is anything up? Or did you just wanted to stop by?”

The lanky young man nodded and followed her inside, wondering how he should make this the least awkward as possible.

“Uh no, nothing’s up. Well, I mean, nothing serious. I just came here to ask you something, I guess?” Once rubbed the back of his neck, mildly overwhelmed and torn by his anxiety and excitement at the same time.

“Oh?” Norma turned around and shifted her weight on her heels before she looked up at her friend, waiting for him to voice what was on his mind. She had her suspicions about what this was about and it was… adorable how Once-Ler kept tip-toeing around the topic.

“Yeah, so like… would you like to hang out today?” He first tried to find a way to phrase it differently but in the end it just bubbled off his lips before he could even hold it in. Once could swear he had seen a spark lighting up in those beautiful hazelnut brown eyes and for a second he asked himself if Norma has seen through his reasoning.  However Norma snorted tentatively whilst tilting her head slightly to one side, one hand propped on her hip. 

“Hun, we’re hanging out like… most of the time. Since when do you ask for that again? That’s quite unusual for you, Once.” The tone of her voice was hard to read for him. She sounded vaguely like she was feeling piqued about something; maybe because she had expected something else other than this.  

“I know, I know!” He raised both his hands in defense. “That… well, that wasn’t exactly what I meant though.”

This time a playful little smile crept onto Norma’s lips, the corners of her mouth slightly twitching upwards.

“So, you mean like a date.” Of course she had to put it bluntly. Why not? Why not call the elephant in the room by it’s name. Furthermore that was the best she could have done because it took a bit of pressure of his shoulders at least. The pressure of fearing to get rejected by her and being labeled as a stupid weirdo. In fact Norma didn’t sound like she was absolutely hostile about this idea, raising his hopes for this more than he had thought. Nevertheless he couldn’t do much against the faint colour blooming on his cheeks, until he found his composure and cleared his throat.

“I wouldn’t call it like that.” Once said, trying to act as cool as possible before an awkward smile spread on his lips. “... But I mean, if you like?” The question was added so carefully and filled with expectation even Norma was able to read it as it was. She returned the smile and nodded.

“I’d love to. Do you have something in mind?”

Once-Ler’s insecurity seemed to be cast away as fast as it came when he suddenly took her hands in his, leaning a bit more down to her.

“Yes! I have to show you something! You’ll definitely love it, Norma, I promise!” Norma absolutely loved this side of Once-Ler. They way how excited he could be about something was just so adorable and contagious in the best positive way. “But I can’t tell you now. It’s a surprise!”

“Aww, you made me curious, Once! Don’t leave me hanging like that.” She looked at him with a pout and Once let go of her hands, reaching for the fedora sitting on top of his head to fix it and winked at her auspiciously. 

“You’ll see, you’ll see. Can you come over after your work?” Well, he could have just waited for her to finish and then pick her up, but he needed to prepare some things at least and Norma’s shift would still go on for a while. So if Norma addressed this as a date he didn’t want to disappoint her.

Norma made a humming noise whilst she tapped her cheek with her finger, pretending to be deep in consideration. She almost snickered when Once-Ler looked at her with an alarmed expression in his bright blue eyes.

“Certainly.” She watched him releasing his held breath. “Speaking of work, I should get back to that now. Work doesn’t do itself, right?”

“Mhm… do you need help?” Once let his gaze wander over the displays and shelves. Until now he has never set a foot into this store and even if he wasn’t a particular bookworm like Norma, he felt fascinated by all these stories written down on paper. He should definitely look through some of these here at some point. Maybe something would catch his eye too.

“Nah it’s fine. You can go ahead, I’ll see you later then, right?”

The young man nodded and eventually took his leave after waving her goodbye, the smile never leaving his face. Well, that worked out better than he had imagined. Maybe his worries were all unjustified, so the best he could do was pushing all these troubles into the farest corner, because he definitely had more important things at hand to do.

For example, how do you prepare a date without this mustache sitting in your neck and making remarks about it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter of my mini-multi cap one for this pairing. I am still new to this so please bear with me and I hope you liked it at some degree. You can find me on tumblr and twitter: @cinnamondazai  
> Also I am running a Lorax Writer Discord. If you are interested in it, shoot me a message on tumblr or twitter and I can send you an invite ;)
> 
> Inspirational Songs for this chapter were:
> 
> Daughtry - As You Are  
> Let it grow (Celebrate the World)  
> Sam Smith - Fire on Fire  
> Owl City - Honey and the Bee


End file.
